Illegitimate
by Princess Emarelda
Summary: What if there was another reason why James hated Severus so much? A dirty secret that Charlus Potter wanted to forget, but couldn't be undone. One that Severus was but an innocent victim in. SS/LE, SS/OC, JP/LE, Eileen Prince/CharlusPotter, CharlusPotter/DoreaBlack, HP/HG, !Bashing of Charlus & James Potter! Some chapters done in drabble style.
1. Dorea's Grievance

Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated my Mauraders in Time story, but I promise I will soon. Working on the next few chapters and how I want the plot to go. Writing the interactions between Severus, James, Lily, and Sirius isn't as easy as it seems! :D But meanwhile, this plot bunny popped in my head. So enjoy!

* * *

 **March 1960**

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY WOMAN! BEFORE I CALL THE AURORS!"

"But what about Severus? Won't you at least see your son?"Eileen pleaded.

"AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED I HAVE NO SON!"Charlus yelled red faced from the entrance to a grand brick manor house.

Eileen fell to her knees in sobs as Charlus slammed the door shut in her face.

Thunder rumbled in the distance signaling for the incoming storm.

.

.

Inside, a woman drastically different in looks and round with child stood hiding behind a curtain in a window watching as her husband yelled and threatened his paramour.

Oh she was a proper pureblood wife. Beautiful, charming, powerful, young, and trained in all the tricks to running a large household. After all she was a Black.

But no, even while courting her per their families wishes, he was fooling with Eileen Prince. A plain looking girl from Ravenclaw with no fortune as she was female. The Prince fortune would go to a cousin.

So she won Charlus in the end. And while Dorea may forgive Charlus for his follies, but she would never forget.

Nor would she ever raise a bastard child of her husband's and another woman. She could not. She wouldn't. For that child, that bastard child, had stolen the child in her womb's birthright. Severus Sebastian Tobias Snape was the true heir to the Noble of house of Potter. Eileen's bastard was Charlus's firstborn. And only a firstborn son could inherit the title as Lord Potter.

Eileen had stolen that from her along with her son. And hath no fury like a woman scorned. She may not be able to do anything to Charlus or speak out as it would not be proper as a pureblood wife, but she could make Eileen's life very difficult.

Thank goodness, the babe took after Eileen in looks. Other than Charlus's aristocratic bone-structure,Severus had the large Prince nose, dark eyes and hair as well, also characteristics of a Prince.

Lest there be questions wondering why Charlus turned to another woman for a child before she could be with child. It would ruin her! And her family! The shame. No, it was best Severus looked nothing like Charlus. For all anyone else was concerned, Severus Snape was a half-blood. And that was best for everyone involved.

.

Yes, that would be best. After all, any child born out of wedlock would bring shame to any family.


	2. Eileen's Contemplations

I promise I will get back Mauraders in Time as soon as my muse returns from vacation. Right now this story plot is not going away. So please review and I will post the next drabble.

-Emma

* * *

 **June 1959 - February 1960**

.

She felt like such a fool. She was young and in love. And thought that her love was reciprocated.

.

But Charlus had played her like a fiddle. Wooed her, made her feel special, like she was the most beautiful woman ever was. With him she was a somebody.

.

Oh she knew she didn't have the classic beautiful looks like most other girls, but she was powerful in magic and smart. For what she lacked in looks, she made up with smarts.

.

Her parents never disillusioned her that she wasn't ever a pretty child. But she was their only child. And therefore spoiled to an extent. Poor little plain rich girl people would say. She would show them when Charlus proposed.

.

She was wrong.

.

She believed him when he said that he loved her. That there was nobody else.

.

And then the rumors started. How Charlus was paying court to Dorea Black. A beautiful, powerful witch in her own right. With a fortune to boot! Looks, wealth, and power were a strong motivation for a young man.

.

He told her that he was just doing what his family wanted. That in the end it didn't matter. He would marry her and only her.

.

Hah! She was such a fool.

.

Her parents took her to Greece for a graduation present. He promised to ask her parents for her hand upon her return.

.

"Poor little plain rich girl. You didn't actually think he cared about you?" Dorea sneered at her when she came to see him.

.

Instead of a ring, she returned to find him married. He belonged to another. Married to Dorea Black. Lady Dorea Potter nee Black now.

.

Poor little plain rich girl.

.

And what was worse, was that she, Eileen Prince was pregnant with Charlus's child. Oh how Dorea croaked when she discovered! A child out of wedlock! The scandal it would cause.

.

Charlus soothed her tears and said nothing would change. He still loved her.

Then her parents found out. They gave her forty-eight hours to leave the house. The only home she had ever known. They yelled and spit at her that she was a disgrace. A disappointment. How she would bring shame. With a few of her precious things she left in tears running down the road to the muggle town.

.

Charlus gave her money at first, for room, board, and food. He said he would visit and take care of her and the baby.

.

She soon bitterly discovered his promises were empty. He couldn't and wouldn't divorce Dorea.

Nor was he able to take a second wife according to the Potter charter.

.

And then she got news that Dorea was pregnant. "Oh a son! To have an heir!" Charlus crowed.

.

She could be his mistress, but Eileen refused to live under the same roof as Dorea. Dorea would be the lady of the house. The wife. She had the power and could make her life more miserable. No, she would rather stay where she was. The people in the town were at least kind even if they were muggles.

.

As the months went on, Charlus came less and less. And Eileen was alone.

.

Pregnant and poor, Eileen buckled up and found a job at a seamstress shop. The woman, Rebecca, was kind. She fussed and cared for Eileen with love that she had never received from her own parents.

.

And then the rent was due and the landlord wanted more money than she got as wages. Charlus was too busy preparing for his legitimate heir to deal with his pregnant mistress. A proper son to carry the Potter name.

.

Rebecca moved by Eileen's plight, insisted she move to her own house, Spinner's End.

I warned her what I was. And yet, I was surprised once again by the kindness of one woman. Rebecca was from a long line of squibs!

.

And suddenly, I didn't feel so alone anymore.

.

Soon July passed and Rebecca's son returned home from the army. A handsome young man by the name of Tobias Snape.

.

September came and Tobias began working at the local mill. He began trying to court Eileen.

But she couldn't. She loved Charlus. He would come for her. She knew he would. Charlus was just busy. She would continue writing to him though.

.

Her heartache remained, but she tried to focus on the future. She already loved her child. Her son.

Yes, it was a son. A boy. Rebecca had taken her to the doctor and she had found out the gender of the child she carried. A boy! She had to admit, muggles were so clever!

.

Out of wedlock or not this baby would be declared by magic as Charlus's true heir. She got the last say over Dorea. In the end she, Eileen Prince had the upper hand.

.

But the she grew fearful. She had yet to tell Charlus that it was a boy. She almost was afraid to. Would he take the child away? Her baby boy and his heir?

.

October passed slowly with still no sign from Charlus. If she did the math correctly, Dorea would be due in March. Three months after her.

.

Tobias was persistent and yet becoming her rock. He was with her every step of the way. Through the expecting mother classes, to the shopping for baby items. Tobias was with her every step of the way. She cared about him, but she wasn't ready to move on. She was grateful that Tobias understood that.

She never did get to tell him in person as her letters went unresponded. November passed. So did December.

Rebecca, Tobias, and Eileen rang in the new year at Spinner's End in laughter with friends from town. The time came for the baby to be born and Charlus never showed. Instead beside her the whole time was Tobias, kind, caring, sweet Tobias and his mother. He held her hand and whispered encouragement, while Rebecca wiped her forehead with a cool cloth.

.

On January 6, 1960, Severus Sebastian Tobias Prince-Potter was born.

.

Afterwards, as she held Severus for the first time, her baby boy, she truly smiled for the first time in months. Tobias had asked her to marry him and offered for Severus to take his last name. She told him she would think about it.

.

Yes, they would be just fine. A family of four.

.

.

Two months later...

Even though she still hadn't heard from Charlus, she was managing as a single mother. Tobias and Rebecca were so good to her. Every day after work Tobias would come home and spend time with her and Severus.

.

She was now well enough to go around and do daily things again. It was time to visit Charlus.


	3. Charlus's Discovery

**Mid-March 1960**

.

How dare she show up at his door! She knew his hands were tied! Dorea was about to give birth! Someone could have seen her!

And the shame! The scandal! He would be ruined if anyone found out!

.

Yes he loved her in his own twisted way, but she was no beauty like Dorea.

She was fun, but not housewife material for a man of his stature. She was too plain.

Dorea was a Black, a lady, with a fortune, looks, and pedigree. She was a proper wife.

And that was the bottom line.

.

How could ** he**, Lord Charlus Sebastian Potter, show up to pureblood society events with the plainest looking girl on his arm! Absolutely preposterous! People would talk.

.

No it was better to pretend this entire affair never happened. He had no son named Severus. No his son, his heir would be named James.

.

But blast-it! She knew he wanted to use Sebastian as a middle name for his firstborn son! Thank goodness she didn't use James. Now he would have to use Charlus instead. Dorea was going to be furious.

.

He would have to pay her to keep her quiet. Yes, that is what he would do.

.

No-one must know that he had a second son. A son older than Dorea's. Especially the Black's.

.

Severus Sebastian Tobias Prince-Potter.

.

Huh. A son. That last name would have to be changed. No-one must know that the boy was half-Potter.


	4. Eileen: Becoming Mrs Tobias Snape

**Late March 1960**

.

As Charlus yelled at me, my heart was breaking.

.

Each word was but another nail into my heart. How could he do this to me?

.

As the tears fell, the skies opened up as if sharing my grief.

.

I raised my head and saw Charlus embrace Dorea from a lamp lit window.

.

I would show him. I am Eileen Arabella Prince.

Charlus can deny all he wants. I know the truth.

.

Severus is Charlus Sebastian Potter's son. His firstborn son in the eyes of magic. The true and rightful Potter heir in the eyes of magic.

.

She made sure to invoke the magic words preventing her baby from being ejected from society. As long as magic recognized him, Charlus could not touch him.

.

And now I stood outside my new home. Spinner's End.

Where Rebecca and Tobias waited for me. And my baby boy. My joy.

.

.

Marry Tobias.

Marry Tobias Snape?

.

What choice did she have? Ok, so she had a choice. But the life as a single mother was one she couldn't bare to contemplate.

.

Her visit to see Charlus was a disaster!

He treated her as if she was a beggar woman asking for food.

.

A tear trickled down her cheek.

NO! She would not cry.

.

She bounced Severus in her lap. Severus raised his pudgy hand to her cheek as if to say, Don't cry mama.

.

Yes, no matter how he treated her she still loved him. But contemplating Charlus would do her precious Severus no good.

.

Severus, her baby boy. Her joy. If anything she was grateful that such a wonderful being came out of all these tears. Even if it broke her heart in two.

.

.

.

A week later found her in a small church surrounded by friends.

.

When Tobias asked her to marry him, he told her that he didn't mind that Severus wasn't his. That Severus could take his last name. That he knew she didn't love him yet. But they could grow to love each other.

.

And at least Severus could have a proper family.

And that even if he wanted to, he couldn't have children.

.

Tobias was sterile. And so she said yes. He was so sweet and kind. He was wonderful with Severus. And Severus adored him.

.

Which brought her back to the present. Standing outside the church waiting for the doors to open.

.

She wore Rebecca's white wedding dress.

.

Something old.

.

Her new friends in town had surprised her with a lovely white crystal silver bracelet.

.

Something new.

.

The shoes were a silvery gray from her new friend Leah Jones.

.

Something borrowed.

.

Tobias had bought her a blue pearl necklace. He said it matched blue eyes.

.

Something blue.

.

And a piece of sixpence in her shoe.

.

Muggle superstitions could be so silly. But this was her life. And it wasn't a bad one.

The doors opened and she walked down the isle towards Tobias and Severus. No it wasn't bad at all.


	5. Tobias Snape: Always

**JUNE 1959**

 **.**

I had been in the navy for a few years now, but this life isn't for me. I get paid better than at the mill, but Mam is getting on in the years. I need to be home with her. Just a few more months and I would be able to return home.

.

I got a letter today from Mam. She told me that she had hired a young woman in the shop. Eileen was her name.

.

Little did I know that Eileen would one day be my wife.

.

My mam said she had no family to mention. Well not any that she could contact anyways. Mam has always been good at spotting the magic in people. Even if she don't have it.

.

I don't have magic either. Mam has just a little. She says that the magic world calls us people squibs.

.

I remember when she told me that as a boy. I was so confused as to why someone would call me a squid. I then asked, "Don't squids live in the ocean Mam?" She laughed.

.

The wizard world she called it. People with magic, were called witches and wizards. Then there are people who have little to no magic at all. Like me. And then there are folk like my pa. Muggles. Such funny words for certain folk. Squibs and Muggles.

.

Unlike my mam though who has a little magic, I have none. I don't see the things she sees. She says it isn't anything special. Mam said she comes from a long line of squibs.

.

A line that I recently discovered will end with me.

.

Mam had two sisters, one of which died when they were kids. The other never married. Pa was an only child as were his parents.

.

And as Mam and Pa's only child, the Snape line will end with me.

.

I joined up in the army for a while so I could go to college. The army will pay for my schooling afterwards.

.

I haven't told my mam yet though. I am sterile. Which means I am the last Snape.

Unfortunately, since I would have loved to have a family of my own.

.

.

Mam told me that she insisted that Eileen move in. She got knocked up and then her lover turned around and married some other lady.

.

That just ungentlemanly. What kind of man treats a woman so!

* * *

 **AUGUST 1959 - DECEMBER 1959**

.

I just finished my service and came home. Spinner's End.

Always thought it was a strange name to call a house.

.

I just told Mam the bad news. She didn't take it well. Mam always wanted grandkids.

.

Got a job at the mill again. Good wages and decent hours. Started getting to know Eileen.

She is kinda like us. Except, she has magic!

Eileen is a sweet girl. Not much a of a looker, but she is beautiful in a different way. She also has a nice smile. I like her.

.

.

I beginning to fall for Eileen. She just has this way that makes you feel so at ease. We can talk about anything.

.

I'm thinking of asking her to dinner. Mam shook her finger at me told me to take it slow.

.

.

Taking Eileen to some classes for expectin' mams' and then out to dinner.

.

Had a lovely holiday with Mam and Eileen. Almost New Years. We are going to have party with all our friends at the house. Eileen is due any day now. All of us are getting anxious.

* * *

 **JANUARY 1960**

.

I never felt so helpless until, Eileen went into labor.

Her screams will stay with me for a time.

.

Thank the lord both she and the baby are alright.

.

It is a boy. A boy she has agreed that I can help raise. I may never be able to have children of my own, but this is darn close.

.

Severus Sebastian Tobias Prince-Potter welcome to the world.

He is so tiny and has the cutest little fingers and toes. He seems to like me to. I promise to always take care of you and your mam little guy.

.

Always.

* * *

*Anyone who noticed the title reference gets a jar of cookies! :D

Next up we will hear from the Potters, Cokeworth locals, and of course Tobias's mum, Rebecca. Please leave reviews!

\- Emma


	6. Dorea Potter nee Black: Sweet Baby James

**March 27, 1960**

.

I had done it. My relatives and my husband's crowded around the bed to get a look at my child.

.

A boy. A precious baby boy to carry on my husband's name. The golden son! They had all cried.

Their words were but hollow to me. Reverberating around me as if I was in a cavern. Taunting me. If only they knew.

.

The arrival of a son was but a bitter pill. I was too late. I stewed in anger. My son would always be in the eyes of magic Charlus's second son. Eileen had stolen that from me!

.

It didn't matter that it was a closely guarded secret. I would always know. Eileen's brat had stolen my son's birthright! And for that I would never forgive her. For because of her, my child, my sweet baby James, would be scorned if anyone knew.

.

It has been three months since I had James. Staring at my precious baby boy, I thank the heavens for giving me him. My baby James. Don't get me wrong, I love my son, but the failure is still there.

.

Since Eileen's brat was born we haven't heard hide nor hair from her. Good riddance. I hope her child is a squib. For the good of my son. My James. And for me. If society found out that Charlus had fathered a son out of wedlock that was conceived before James, I would be disgraced. My family would be shamed.

.

I just thank the gods every day that Charlus refused to acknowledge the brat. As long as he doesn't James's place in society is safe.

* * *

Hope everyone is enjoying so far! All the positive reviews are so wonderfully encouraging! Thank you everyone.


End file.
